coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9544 (27th August 2018)
Plot Johnny and Jenny are hungover after the lock-in. They're worried about Henry as they hadn't yet obtained their liability insurance. He recovers with his broken arm after a six-hour wait in A&E. Gemma doesn't want him to put a claim in as Jenny is practically family but Henry says she's just being sentimental. Maria tells Audrey that she's raised the money for her own salon but avoids saying how. Cathy tries to persuade Brian to apply for a post at Bessie Street School covering for a maternity leaver. Sabeen thinks Imran is going to cheat her out of the proceeds of the sale of his interest in Speed Daal and wants a written guarantee. Leanne starts work at Barlow Legal Services. Adam soon picks up on the flirtation between her and Imran. Jenny finds out from Gemma that Henry is at the solicitors and accuses Gemma of disloyalty. Adam tells a delighted Henry that he will get compensation in the region of £17,000. Imran asks Alya to be a friend to Rana again. Saira tries to guilt-trip Imran into going on the six-week cruise. Rita tells a shocked Gemma about Henry's search of her flat and his offer to help with her investments. Peter insists on sitting in on a meeting that Carla is due to have with client Jane Fox. Imran provides Sabeen with her sworn statement. Leanne and Imran deny that they have a relationship to Adam. Roy and Brian entertain Joseph by collecting insects in Victoria Gardens. Jane seems surprised that Peter is in the meeting. Imran asks Kate to persuade Rana to go on the cruise with their mother but she refuses to get involved. Gemma sees Henry searching for a dropped coin under the sofa with his supposedly bad arm and demands to know why he's lying to her. Audrey walks into the Rovers as Rita and Maria raise a toast to their partnership and she realises who Maria's financier is. Henry comes clean to Gemma, saying a friend put his arm in the cast and about the threats he's receiving about the £20,000 debt. He begs her to help him with the claim, asking if she really loves him. She reluctantly agrees. Rita and Audrey snipe at each other across the pub. Alya texts Rana and they arrange a meet-up, trying to repair their friendship. Alya says she should go on the cruise. The meeting with Jane goes well but Carla is annoyed when Peter ducks out of doing the follow-up paperwork as Simon is due back from Cornwall for his sentencing tomorrow. Brian changes his mind about applying for the teaching post. Making sure no one sees them, Leanne and Imran sneak a kiss. Henry tells Jenny and Johnny that he's been told he can sue for £17,000 but unknown to him Gemma has forewarned them and they inform him that the police are on the way to interview him for fraud. They order Liz to lock the doors to prevent him leaving. The two posh thugs come to Rita's flat looking for Henry and ask Chesney for his help. Henry says that he was only playing a practical joke but Adam rings him to say the paperwork is ready to sign and Jenny intercepts the call. Henry begs them not to call the police. They throw him out, saying he's both fired and barred. Chesney finds Hope, Ruby and Joseph being as good as gold for Brian as they believe he is Santa Claus. Rita takes Audrey to task for being being jealous of Maria and choosing Lewis over Gail. Liz is put out when Johnny arranges a rota that means they won't be working together. Henry lies to Gemma that he voluntarily dropped the matter but she has already spoken to Jenny and knows the truth. She tells him to leave. Rana agrees to go on the cruise, delighting Imran. Having returned, Ken and Simon are informed by Peter of his business arrangement with Carla. Ken is unsure that it's a wise move. Simon receives a threatening text welcoming him back. Chesney dupes Henry into getting into the thugs' car and they drive the panicked man off. Gemma watches them go without any emotion. Chesney sympathises with her and she invites him in to put the kettle on. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Sabeen Habeeb - Avita Jay *Jane Fox - Jo-Anne Stockham *Posh Thug 2 - Matthew Gee *Posh Thug 1 - Jacob Anderton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 7.30pm to allow for the broadcast of the film Dad's Army immediately afterwards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma is torn between Henry and Jenny, while Peter makes his presence felt at Underworld, sitting in on Carla's client meeting and quitting Street Cars; Alya urges Rana to make the most of any chance to get along with her mum; and Audrey and Rita accuse each other of disloyalty. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,094,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes